(And they call it) Bella Notte
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel; Based on a Tumblr Prompt] Dean and Cas make a point to steal food from Sam's plate of spaghetti and unforeseen events happen.


**(And They Call It) Bella Notte**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Humor, Romance_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel_

 _Word count: 584_

 _Summary: [Based on a Tumblr Prompt] Dean and Cas make a point to steal food from Sam's plate of spaghetti and_ _unforeseen_ _events happen. Dean/Castiel ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN:** **Just a little** **Destiel fic based on this prompt** **that brought the cutest mental image ever** **. Set at some point when Cas is human, because human!Cas is a cutie pie (not that he isn't a cutie pie all the time, of course :D)**

 **Thanks to** **master of madness** **for indulging me in Operation Get Sammy Out Of The Way For A Bit So Dean And Cas Can Smooch (that was my working title...)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP eating spaghetti a' la Lady and the Tramp_

* * *

"Dean! Quit it!" Sam leaned over and slapped his brother's hand as it inched ever closer towards the plate of spaghetti. "You've got your own food to eat; stop contaminating mine!"

Dean laughed, unabashed, grabbing his fork and cramming a chunk of pie into his mouth. "What? I'm a hungry man, Sammy."

"But you're encouraging bad hab - Cas!" He yanked the plate away before the ex-angel could take a handful, one step away from sweeping the plate protectively into his arms. "Right. That's it. I'm going to get another beer." He rose from his seat, judging for a moment whether or not to cart his food all the way across the diner. Eventually, he placed it back on the table, glaring at his brother. "Don't. Touch."

Dean nodded solemnly. "Of course."

There was a pause. "I mean it, Dean!"

"Jeez, Sammy, stop pansying about and get on with it, or we'll be here 'till Thanksgiving."

" _Pansy_ -...Did you seriously just turn that into a verb?"

"I believe he did." Cas looked a little confused, as if he couldn't understand whether or not Sam had actually misheard Dean or was just in an expression of disbelief. Dean let out a snort and clapped his friend on the back, so hard that the ex-angel almost choked on his mouthful of hamburger. Sam shook his head, muttering under his breath as he slid out of his seat and ambled across the room, almost tripping over his gangly limbs. Dean waited until his brother was safely preoccupied at the bar before he stuck his hand back into the tangled mess of spaghetti.

"Didn't you say that you were going to refrain from doing that?" Cas questioned with a frown, his head tilted to the side.

Dean scoffed. "You seriously think _Samantha_ 's gonna notice if we take a couple of pieces? Tuck in."

Cas looked hesitant for a moment, before he selected a piece of pasta and began to chew it experimentally. Dean helped himself to another handful, stuffing half of it into his mouth, blissfully unaware that one of the strands was also the same strand that Cas was slowly eating his way through. Until, of course, the string of spaghetti ran out and there was no where for their lips to go, except to collide together.

It was a surprise, to say the least.

Dean let out a noise three octaves higher than usual, breaking their little accidental kiss after only mere seconds, looking almost mortified at the knowledge that he had just kissed his best friend. Cas made no attempt at any comment, his brows furrowed in slight confusion, fingers reaching up to brush his lips in a kind of dazed amazement, whilst the elder Winchester let out a strangled cough, looking anywhere and everywhere that _wasn't_ Castiel or the bowl of spaghetti, finally managing to form thoughts that were coherent enough to make him pick up his beer and take a long gulp from it.

"Dean!" Sam's voice almost caused his brother to choke on the aforementioned long gulp of alcohol. Sam was striding back towards the table, pulling one of his classic bitchfaces. "I knew it; you've been picking at my food _again_!"

Oh, right. What with the...unexpected developments, Dean had completely forgotten about the handful of food he still held. Sam sat down with a groan, looking distastefully at the plate of spaghetti as he took a swig of his beer.

"So, aside from you stealing all my food, what did I miss?"


End file.
